1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an electro-optical device and an electronic apparatus that are effective for reduction of degradations in display quality associated with light leakage, for example.
2. Related Art
Various types of electro-optical devices using light emitting elements such as organic light emitting diodes (hereinafter referred to as “OLEDs”) have recently been proposed. In the configuration of such an electro-optical device, typically, pixel circuits including the light emitting elements mentioned above, transistors, and other components are arranged at positions corresponding to intersections of scanning lines and data lines, and the pixel circuits are provided so as to correspond to pixels of an image to be displayed. A pixel circuit using an OLED typically includes a write transistor that determines whether or not a data signal is able to foe input from a data line, a driving transistor that determines, on the basis of the data signal, the amount of a current to be supplied to the OLED, and a storage capacitor that holds a data signal supplied from the data line. Furthermore, there is a technology using more elements for the purpose of achieving high image quality (for example, refer to JP-A-2010-20926).
An electro-optical device as mentioned above has a configuration in which a driving transistor, a power supply wiring line, an intermediate insulating film, an OLED element, and the like are formed in multiple layers, and the source or drain of the driving transistor and the anode 51 of the OLED element are connected using relay electrodes and contact holes formed in the layers. Also, a top-emission pixel circuit has a configuration in which an optical adjustment layer and an insulating layer are formed in layers lower than an OLED element, and a reflective layer is formed in a still lower layer. Then, in the same layer as the reflective layer, a relay electrode connected from the source or drain of the driving transistor mentioned above is disposed with an insulating film interposed between the reflective layer and the relay electrode, and this relay electrode is connected to the anode 51 of the OLED element. Accordingly, when such a top-emission pixel circuit is seen in plan view, there is a gap between the reflective layer and the relay electrode, suitable luminance has sometimes not been obtained because some of the incident light has leaked into the gap. As a result, luminance unevenness is visually recognized, which leads to a reduction in display quality.